


Cosmos be Damned

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dadcliffe, Do I get the bonus points, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Framework AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: When both Fitz and Simmons are taken into the framework, It's Daisy's responsibility to go save them.A secret santa gift for the wonderful @Agl03





	Cosmos be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> Merry christmas @Agl03!!!!! I hope this is what you wanted and it doesn't suck. I tried to keep it kid friendly for the kiddo but i marked it teen for the guns.

Daisy walked silently through the halls of the Triskelion. She was hoping to make it up to Madam Hydra’s quarters without being noticed, a plan that could go one of two ways, the first being that she made up without being noticed and the second being they finally noticed that she was entering areas she wasn’t permitted. There were guards at each door, waiting to check the ID’s of agents that wish to pass through. This didn’t make much sense to Daisy, she had got through the last door fine, what was going to make them think she had turned double agent on the short walk to the next door. 

Of Course, she had turned double agent. The moment she woke up in the coded hell she was one mission: To find her friends and get the hell outta dodge. 

“ID please,” The blank-faced guard recited the words as if they were the only ones he knew. Daisy wouldn’t be surprised if the guards were brainwashed, it wasn’t as if they had shied away from that method before, and with Fitzsimmons, on their side, Hydra will be capable of anything. 

Daisy handed over her ID. The man scanned it, nodded and handed it back. 

Daisy knew from her framework counterparts memories that there was an elevator at the end of this corridor, one that would lead straight into madam Hydra’s secret lair. 

It was a long elevator ride, which Daisy was thankful for because it gave her time to formulate some sort of plan, something she should have done before she snuck out of the playground. 

The elevator door opened into a lavish apartment. All golds and blacks, which greatly complimented Aida’s colour choice of jealousy green. The four of them were sitting around a table eating what seemed to be an extravagant meal. The first to see her was Dr. Radcliffe, so stood from his seat in surprise. Daisy put her hands over her lips and smiled as the scientist nodded and sat back down.

“You alright, Dad?” Fitz asked. 

Dad?

Dr. Radcliffe nodded, “of course son, I just needed to stretch my legs.” 

Daisy wasn’t sure what she was gonna do next, she needed to get to Fitzsimmons without Aida noticing, which was going to be incredibly hard and a plan she should give up on quickly if she wanted to get results from this situation. 

So she did. 

Quietly as she could, she pulled out the sixth chair on the table and sat slowly down. None of them seemed to notice, all immersed in their meal. 

“Mmm, Lamb chops,” Daisy said, reaching across to put the remaining piece of meat on her plate. She sat calmly as Fitz and Aida both pulled guns on her. Jemma stared incredulously.

“Skye Johnson?” She asked, “From communications.” 

“It’s Daisy,” She smiled.

There was a pause of silence, the only noise was the clanging of Daisy’s knife and fork against her plate. She was quite hungry and these lamb chops were to die for. Daisy really needed to get ahold of Aida’s personal chef. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Aida’s voice rang out across the room, and Daisy slowly looked up to meet her gaze. She held up a finger, while she finished her mouthful. 

“I’m here for my friends, you know the ones you abducted and locked in this code prison.” 

Both Fitz and Simmons had a look of confusion and Fitz slowly lowered his gun. 

“Dad? What is she talking about, what friends?” 

Daisy sighed. Aida had really them, brainwashed them into different people and it scared her. These were her best friends, people who had been with her through her darkest times, who loved her no matter what. 

“You,” Daisy said “You and Simmons.” 

“We are not friends,” Jemma said “You just a comms rat, expendable. I’ve probably spoken to you twice.” 

Daisy let out a humorless laugh “Maybe in this world. But in another world, the real world, we are best friends, three of a kind, partners in crime. Fitzsimmons and Daisy, best friends forever. I’m totally gonna be best man at your wedding, godmother of your future children.” 

Fitz raised his gun again “She’s lying. Who sent you here! Was it shield, are you an agent of shield!” 

Daisy stood to meet his gaze, “Yes, Fitz I am. We all are. Me, you and Simmons. And she’s the crazy psycho robot you and mad scientist over there made to protect us.” 

Fitz’s gaze flickered to Aida, then to Radcliffe then back to Daisy. 

“Dad?” He asked. 

Radcliffe sighed “She’s telling the truth. You and Jemma are both shield agents, and Aida is just an experiment gone wrong. And This,” he gestured to the room around them, “this is just the framework, a virtual. It was never supposed to be like this.”   
Jemma fell back into her seat, her head in her hands “you mean to say that Fitz and I have been plugged into some sort of virtual world, and in the ‘real world’ Fitz and I are in a relationship.” 

Daisy smiled. Of course, that was the part Jemma picked up on. 

“What about that, is that true?” Fitz asked, gun still raised. 

“The two of you are in love. A force to be reckoned with. You gave your last breath to save her, you crossed the universe for her.” 

“This is lies,” Aida’s voice rang across the room “Leopold you must believe me.” 

She slipped her hand into his, and Daisy almost vomited. 

“Are you kidding me!” Daisy exclaimed “You really are a psycho, aren’t you? Of course, this was what you wanted, I saw the way you looked at them, your eyes pumped with synthetic jealousy.” 

Fitz tore his hand from Aida’s “This is my FATHER! How can you say that he is lying to me? He would never lie to me!” 

For once Daisy was grateful to Radcliffe’s fatherly love for Fitz, as creepy as it was in the real world. There was a glimmer of hope in the distance, in the form of Fitz dropping his gun and falling back into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Jemma. 

“I have all these memories, of you and me and shield and I don’t know what’s real or not.”

Daisy smiled as she watched Jemma walk around the table and place a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. It didn’t matter what world they were in; Fitzsimmons would always be best friends. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Daisy shrugged “All that matters is that you believe me and you help me find our team and get the hell outa this hell dimension.”

Fitz reached for his gun and stood back up, this time aiming at Aida. His hands were shaking; the gun unsteady in his hands. “You did this to us! You took me and you changed me. You made me into this Horrible man!” 

Aida stood a few feet back from them, tiny against the scrutiny of their gaze. 

“That’s not true! I only changed one thing, the rest was you.” She took a couple steps forward, and reached for Fitz’s gun, taking it from his grip. She placed it on the floor then reached for his hands. He pulled them away, hiding them deep in his pockets.

“N-n-no,” Fitz stumbled over the word as if he were drunk from the stress of the situation “Y-You changed me. You made me love you. But in the real world… Jemma.”   
He remembers. 

Jemma stepped around the table and pressed a hand on the small of his back, pulling him into her. He pressed his face into his neck, and let the tears begin to fall. Aida stood motionless, watching her virtual world crumble before her. But it wasn’t over and they needed to get out of here before Aida raised some hydra hell against them. 

“We need to leave now,” Daisy said quietly tapping Jemma on the arm. Jemma nodded and let go of Fitz’s waist, taking his hand instead. They stalked towards the elevator doors which were left wide open. They piled in and closed the doors. 

Fitz stood away from the other two, the only connection being his hand held tightly in Jemma's. 

“When did you remember?” Daisy asked Jemma. 

Jemma smiled “When you first walked in. I just felt like I knew you, and then it all came rushing back. And it wasn’t hard to believe that Fitz and I are in love, I’ve been in love with him for years. I’m sorry I was so horrible. I wasn’t sure what Aida was going to do.”

Daisy laughed “Of course. Not that any of this matters, we all know in the real world and you and Fitz belong together. We all do, one big family.”

Jemma laughed “cosmos be damned.” 

“Cosmos be damned,” Daisy agreed.


End file.
